DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): This continuation application requests support for the Viruses, Nucleic Acids and Cancer (VNAC) training program at Vanderbilt University. The program provides interdisciplinary training for pre- and postdoctoral scientists who seek to understand molecular and cellular processes important in carcinogene-sis. Thirty faculty members from the Departments of Biochemistry, Cell B i ology, Microbiology and Immunology, Molecular Biology and Molecular Physiology and Biophysics serve as preceptors in the VNAC program. These faculty provide a stable, well funded and highly interactive group of investigators working in the following areas of contemporary cancer research: (I) virus replication, (ii) virus-cell interactions, (iii) signal transduc- tion, (iv) transcription control, (v) developmental biology, (vi) DNA replication, repair and recombination and (vii) bioregulation by proteolysis. The application requests support for 9 predoctoral and 3 postdoctoral trainees. Most students who wish to pursue graduate training at Vanderbilt in one of the seven basic medical science departments will apply to and be admitted by the Interdisciplinary Program in Basic Medical Science (IGP). The IGP provides a highly effective recruiting vehicle, a core curriculum in basic medical science, formal instruction on responsible conduct in research, and full financial support for graduate students in the first year. Furthermore, the IGP has greatly enhanced the recruitment of underrepresented minorities. Predoctoral trainees admitted by the IGP are eligible for VNAC support after the first year of graduate studies. Decisions to admit trainees into the VNAC program are made by the Advisory Committee following nomination by a faculty preceptor. These decisions also consider the academic qualifications of the student and whether the research problem is cancer-related. Trainees are r e quired to satisfy the degree requirements of the preceptor's home department, and other requirements of this training program. In particular the student must (i) complete at least two advanced courses relating to advanced virology, growth control or cancer, (ii) actively participate in the weekly journal club discussions given by VNAC faculty, and (iii) attend weekly Departmental and Cancer Center seminars. Postdoctoral trainees hold Ph.D. and/or M.D. degrees and are appointed upon the advice of the Advisory Committee after being nominated by a preceptor.